The Camping Trip
by DominoTyler
Summary: Draco and Luna meet again after Hogwarts on a camping trip, and their relationship spirals from there! Hope you love it! Disclaimer's here!
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Harry Potter. I wrote this for my BFFE who loves Draluna, and is very upset because her parents won't let her go to Florida with a friend. Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Draco was not having fun. His robes were ripped. He was drenched in sweat. He had scratches on his face, he was tired, and be was hungry. But the reason he wasn't having fun was that the girl leading him on this expedition seemed as if she wasn't having any issues at all.

Draco's mother had realized that her son was spending way too much time indoors, and so she had hired a camping guide. So now Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were tromping through the forest, headed to some unknown destination.

With Luna Lovegood.

He had left almost two weeks after leaving Hogwarts. His mother had invited him along, said it was good bonding time.

"It's just up ahead," Luna said. "Just there."

She pointed towards a break in the bushes where Draco could see light for the first time in Merlin knows how many hours.

They finally broke into the clearing. Draco's breath actually caught in his throat at the view. He looked around. They were on the top of a cliff looking over a huge meadow. Above them was another cliff with a waterfall, which pooled into a small pond. The ground beneath them was covered in lush green grass, and in the center of the clearing was a small circle of rocks, with a pile of wood beside it.

"Well," Narcissa said finally. "I guess I was right to allow Miss Lovegood to pick the spot."

Luna smiled at her. "I was glad to be of service. Now, would you like to put up your tent by magic, or would you like to do it the muggle way?"

"The muggle way," Narcissa said at the same time the other two said, "Magic."

Narcissa glared at them, and then said, more firmly, "The Muggle way."

Luna laughed, and then said, "Ok. I'll show you how with my tent. Then if you guys need any help, I can teach you."

She dropped her backpack and unlatched the tent she had attached to her bag. Luna was wearing a purple tank top and short green shorts, with her long, wavy blonde hair tied back in a loose pony tail. It looked a lot more comfortable than the robes Draco was wearing, and he couldn't wait to get them off and into more comfortable clothing. In the meantime, he took off his cloak and robes, now standing in just a dress shirt, black pants, and tie. The family had left from a meeting at the ministry, where Lucius and Draco had applied for jobs.

Draco watched Luna set up the tent intently, and soon thought he ha it all figured out.

Boy was he wrong.

His parents were sharing a tent, but it was only large enough for the two of them, so he was given his own. First he laid out the canvas tent. He did that okay. Then it came to the tent poles. He pushed the first one through much too hard, and it snapped. Sighing, he fixed it magically. Then he tried again. It got stuck in the middle. He wriggles it around until it finally slid through. It fell to the side as he tried the next. The next pole frequently popped apart, until he held both sides and pushed them together. He then had to readjust the canvas.

By now everyone was finished, and Luna was setting a tripod over the fire. She looked up.

"Did you need help, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, I don't need any help," Draco snapped, turning his back and wiping sweat off his face. His hand left a trail of dirt across his face. He rolled up his sleeves, and then went at the tent again.

Once he had the tent poles in, he realized he still needed to stake it down.

By now he was tired, covered in sweat, and hungry. The hamburgers Luna was grilling over the fire were helping absolutely nothing.

Draco sighed and aimed his mallet over the stake, pulled back, and brought it down hard. The pain came soon after.

"Ah!" he basically shouted. He dropped the mallet and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on the swelling finger. The mallet landed on his foot, and when his hands went down to his foot, his knee hit his chin.

Draco stood up, angry, picked up the mallet, and threw it into the forest. It broke a tree branch.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Temper! Now you go and find that mallet."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in an out until he was calm enough not to yell, and he tromped into the woods to find the mallet. Once he'd found it and walked back-he had thrown it quite a ways away-Luna had finished up his tent and was serving supper. Draco dropped the mallet by the bag that had contained his tent and sat down in between his father and across from Luna, who handed him a paper plate with his supper on it.

He took it and bit into it.

Luna cleared her throat. "Um, Draco?"

Draco simply nodded to acknowledge that he was listening.

"I already told your parents, but if you want to bathe or something, you can go behind the waterfall. It's got a very clean pool back there."

Draco nodded again and finished his supper, threw his paper plate in the fire and brought his backpack into the tent.

One inside, he pulled off his shirt and tie and threw it to the opposite side of the tent. It was a huge relief. Draco dug through his bag to find his wand, and put a charm on the inside of the tent to make it cooler. He then found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, a bar of soap, and a towel, and he marched to the waterfall. His parents and Luna were both sitting around the fire, talking about a schedule for what to do over the week. Draco knew that he'd be out voted anyway, so he walked across the stones through the pond, and through a break in the water fall. When he was on the stone behind the falls, he quickly stripped down and jumped into the deep pool. He surface and shook out his hair, then finished washing up and returned to his family and Luna.

"Did you have a nice bath?" his mother asked him.

"Fine," Draco replied.

"That's good."

"Where's dad?"

"He went in to bed. He was tired."

"Lovegood?"

"It would be nice if you called her Luna," his mother scolded. "And she also went in to bed."

Draco nodded and continued to his tent. "Night, mom."

"Night, sweetie."

* * *

Hope you liked it! There's more to come! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long! If you want my pathetic explanation, I put it at the beginning of my other story, the life project, chapter 7. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Draco rolled over in his sleeping bag. He felt a cool breath on his face, and he opened his eyes.

Draco blinked, then sat up, his eyes wide open.

"Luna?"

"Morning, sunshine," Luna said, standing.

"Sunshine?" Draco shouted. "There is no sunshine! The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

Luna peered at him, amusement shining in her eyes. "Of course, silly," Luna said. "We have to get up before the sun comes up if we want to watch the sun rise!"

"Why would I want to watch a bloody sunrise?" Draco muttered, flopping down onto the ground. He realized too late that he had no pillow, and his head smashed against gravel and dirt. He rolled off of his now sore ear, and looked at Luna, who hadn't left her spot, and was staring down at him that would make any mothers death glare wither.

"Come on," Luna said.

Draco shook his head like a stubborn child.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to have to resort to blackmail..."

She pulled something long and black out

Of her back pocket.

That was when Draco realized that his tent, instead of the nice cool temperature of the previous night, was now so humid; Draco wondered how he hadn't stopped breathing.

"Hey!" Draco said, standing. He towered over her, and hit his head on a tent pole. "Give me my wand, Lovegood."

"Your mother didn't want you to use magic for the weekend."

"I'm not afraid of my mother," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You should be."

"Crap."

"Watch your mouth," Narcissa snapped.

"Here, Luna dear, let me have Draco's wand."

Luna handed Narcissa Draco's wand and Narcissa grabbed Draco by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Draco says, flushing from pain, anger, and humiliation.

Luna walked out and tended to the fire.

Narcissa let's go of Draco's ear.

"I'm not a child anymore, mother," Draco said.

"Than stop acting like one," Narcissa said angrily. "Luna is being incredibly nice to us. I want you to be as nice to her as she is being to you. And later, you are going to go and find wood with her, and anything else she might need help with."

"But-"

"No buts, you're going to do what I say or suffer the consequences."

Draco towered over his petite mother, but he cowered under her viscous gaze.

"Breakfast is ready!" Luna announced.

Lucius crawled out of his tent and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He climbed the rest of the way out, stood...and collapsed.

"Oh!" He exclaims. "My back! I'm too old for this sleeping on the ground crap. I don't think I can get up."

"Oh, Lucy!" Narcissa exclaims, rushing to her husband. She pulls him up. "Luna, dear, go into the tent and grab our sleeping bag, please, will you?"

Luna pulled it out and spread it on the ground in front of the fire. They lowered Lucius onto the sleeping bag. He cursed as he hit the ground.

"I need some pillows," Lucius said commandingly.

"We didn't bring any pillows, dear," Narcissa said, stroking her husband's long blonde hair away from his face.

"Then conjure me one."

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said, standing. "I'm not going to do that. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't do any magic. So did Luna."

"My son will do it for me," Lucius said, looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Mom's got my wand."

Lucius sighed. "I'll do it then."

"No!" Narcissa said, whipping away his wand. "I won't let you! I said no magic all vacation and you will listen to me! You can rest on Draco's sleeping bag."

She went into Draco's tent, and returned a minute later with it rolled up under her arm. She lifted his head. He groaned as she dropped it onto the sleeping bag.

"I'll need it higher than that!" Lucius said.

"I can't help you there."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I think he needs a doctor," Luna said.

"You and Draco can go and get one after breakfast," Narcissa replied.

"Wait, what?" Draco said, approaching his mom, who ignored him.

"Here, I'll feed you, Lucy."

"Mum, I don't want to-"

"Help yourselves, guys," she said, and began to spoon food into Lucius' mouth.

"Honestly, Honey, I can feed myself-"

He was cut off as Narcissa jammed a fork into his mouth.

"If you insist on ordering us to get you pillows because you can't do it yourself, well, you must need my assistance," Narcissa said. Draco could see a grin at the corner of her mouth.

"But-"

"Hush up and eat, Draco," Narcissa said. "You and Luna need to leave as soon as the sun comes up, which is in only a few minutes."

"Finished," Luna said, placing her plate next to the pool for washing. "I'll pack for the trek back to town."

She entered her tent and returned a few minutes later with a backpack.

Draco choked down his food, placed his plate on Luna's, and went into his tent. He pulled on a shirt and clean shorts, and grabbed his backpack. He didn't know what he'd need or how long he'd be gone. He figured that since it had taken half of a day to leave at the crack of dawn to get here, that it would take at least all day to get back. Apparition wasn't possible in these areas of the muggle world because it was so close to ministry base, so they would have to walk. Draco threw an extra shirt, a box of matches, and a bottle of water into his bag, then crawled out of the tent. Luna was tying her shoe laces, and began to stretch as Draco approached.

"Let's get going."

She jerks her chin at the sky. "You might want to take a look at the sun. After we go into the part of the forest that we're headed, you're going to miss it."

Draco's eyes looked up against his will. The sky was painted with red, pinks, and oranges. The sun was barely visible beneath all of the colors.

"I'm used to the dark," he replied coldly.

She smiles and shrugs. "Okay."

Draco grits his teeth. Luna stands and brushes off her short black shorts. She is wearing a purple camisole probably trying to fend off the suffocating heat by clearing away from anything that might cover her shoulders. Her hair is pulled off her neck in a loose ponytail, the curls winding down her back.

She grins. "Ready for an adventure?"

Draco had no idea what kind of an adventure he was in for.

A half an hour later, Draco was panting along side Luna, who seemed to have all the breath she needed, though they were walking quickly down the side of a mountain, which had lots of hills and creeks to tread across, trees to wind around, rocks to step over.

"How *pant* can you *pant* not be tired?" Draco asked.

"Remember, I do this for a living," Luna replied, using an overhanging tree branch to swing over a rock. Draco simply stepped over it. His back foot caught on the rock, and he vaulted forward. His knee skidded along the gravel and tree bark.

He hissed in pain.

"Oh, Draco," Luna said. "Here, let me see it."

"No, it's fine," Draco insisted, standing.

Luna ignored him and examined his knee. When she brushed gravel off, Draco winced. It didn't go unnoticed by Luna.

"Look, you've got gravel in it. And about five splinters. Here, I'll need to fix it up."

"It's fine," Draco repeated stubbornly.

But she was just a stubborn.

"I'm not going to let you get an infection," she said, pulling a first aid kit out of her backpack. "Not if I can help it. Here, this might hurt a little bit."

She wiped it off with a wipe. He didn't understand, because that didn't hurt at all. All of the gravel came off, and there was a lot of blood now. Now, she took a spray, and sprayed it all over Draco's knee.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shrieked and ran away.

"Draco, come down from that tree," Luna said, choking down her laughter.

"Never!" Draco said.

"Come on!" Luna said. "You've endured the cruciatus curse before!"

"And I'd rather have that than that awful spray!" He exclaimed.

Luna rolled her eyes. "If girls can go through childbirth, which doesn't even compare to that spray, you can go through a little bit of this."

"Why couldn't you just use magic to fix this?" Draco asked, climbing down from the tree.

"Your mum has my wand as well as yours," Luna replied, rifling through her first aid kit. "Now. Get over here."

Draco came back over to her cautiously.

"Don't worry, nothing else will hurt you," Luna said, laughing. Draco came back, and Luna put a Band-Aid over the cut.

She took out a tweezers.

"What is that for?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I have to get the splinters out," Luna reasoned.

"No," Draco said. "I'd rather they'd just work their own way out."

"They're in too deep," Luna replied, brushing her fingers over them. "This can be done the easy way, or the hard way."

"I don't want it done either way."

Draco's shrieks could be heard by his parents.

"It's out," Luna said with a happy smile, holding the needle and knife out in front of her.

Draco glared at her, tears in his eyes as he clutched his knee to his chest.

An hour later, Draco was whining again.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"It's only been an hour and a half since breakfast," Luna replied.

"Ad I'm used to feasts for all meals of the day," Draco said. "Not two eggs and a strip of bacon."

"Fine, then we'll stop but we're not eating again until we get to town."

The two stopped and Luna made a small fire. Draco ate like a starving homeless man. When he had finished, he threw his paper pate into the fire.

"Let's go," Draco said.

"We can't just leave this fire here," Luna said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This clearing is huge. The fire won't catch on anything."

"Go and search for water."

"...what?"

"You heard me." Luna crossed her arms and watched him expectantly. "Would you rather dig for it?"

Draco sighed. "Fine. I'll go search for the freaking water."

Luna smiled and plopped down in front of the fire. "Thank you. I think there's a creek that way." She pointed away from the path.

"You're going to be the death of me," Draco muttered as he entered the trees.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco mumbled, ducking under a branch.

After a while of walking, Draco noticed a slight bubbling sound. He jogged towards it, and remembered he had nothing to put the water in. Cursing, he began digging for something he could put it in. He decided finally that he was not going to find anything, and he scooped up a pile of the mud on the bottom of the creek and formed a bowl. He set it down to leave it to dry for a few minutes.

When it was dry enough to hold water, he filled it and began walking in Luna's direction.

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

"I'm hungry again?" Draco asked aloud.

"Grrrrrrrrrr..."

Wait...

Draco's homemade bowl splatted to earth as he turned and saw a terrifying, brown creature, similar to Hermione's Crook shanks, but larger, less hairy, and really nothing like Crookshanks at all.

Draco screamed and ran.

* * *

Aren't I a stinka? Hehehehehehe. ;) If you want to know what happens with Draco and the Crookshanks that doesn't look like Crookshanks and is nothing like Crookshanks, leave me a review with comments, praise, criticism, ideas, anything! I fall in love with anyone who reviews!

Lovers Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Draco ran and ran and ran. He came to a low hanging branch, and pulled himself up into a tree. He didn't stop to think. He just grabbed another branch and climbed. Higher and higher and higher. Once, he stopped to look down, and found that the creature that didn't look like Crookshanks had jumped into the tree, and was climbing as fast a Draco.

"Help!" Draco called. "Please!"

There was another tree beside the one he was in. The branches were getting to weak to hold him. Draco broke one off and hit the creature over the head, and jumped to the next tree.

"Help!"

"Draco!"

Draco looked at the ground. Luna was running along beneath the trees as Draco jumped from tree to tree.

"Catch!"

She threw something. It was small and square. Draco caught it. A box of matches.

Draco climbed some more, until he was sure he had time.

*Swipe* The match went out. Draco dropped it. *Swipe* It didn't light. *Swipe* The flame caught. He lit the dead leaves on the tip of the dead branch, and watched as they burned.

He was snapped out of the trance when he heard a snarl.

The creature was just under him now, and was raising a paw to swipe at Draco. Draco swung the branch around in front of the creature's face. It backed off. Draco accidentally singed its whiskers, and it vaulted back and jumped out of the tree.

Draco dropped the branch, and Luna stomped out the flame. Draco climbed down from the tree. He hadn't realized how high he'd climbed.

He jumped to the ground next to Luna.

"How'd you find me?" Draco asked as Luna handed him his backpack.

"I followed your girlish shrieks," Luna replied. She giggled. "Actually, I had been looking for you for a while. The fire eventually went out, so I decided to come and find you. It shouldn't take three hours to find water. And now, we're lost."

"Lost?" Draco asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Luna replied. Looking around. "It's only about 10:30 right now...but we need to find the town before it gets dark."

"It can't be that hard, can it?" Draco asked.

"We can't see the sky," Luna replied. "So, yes, it can be that hard. Thankfully, we're on a mountain. Unthankfully, the mountain leads in two directions-town, or a huge cliff that falls into a ravine. And also unthankfully, the mountain is filled with hills, and I have no idea which way we're facing."

"Oh," Draco said. "That's lovely."

"Come on, then," she said happily. She threw Draco's backpack, which he had dropped, into his arms, and they started out on the most Epic adventure of all time.

They walked for another hour. They were in the middle of two large hills.

"Draco, which way do you think leads to town?" Luna asked after a while, peering on either side of her to take in the giant rocks blocking their vision.

Draco shrugged.

"Moss always points to civilization," she said, crouching down to examine the pebbles and slightly larger stones.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You want me to take directions from a plant used in a forgetful potion?"

Luna shrugged. "Sure."

"I'm not going to."

"Alright," Luna said, looking around. "Then we'll have to do it the hard way."

Draco gulped, but he never went back on his word. He decided to be a man, and said, "Er...What's the hard way?"

"You climb up that hill, and I climb up this one, and we see which way points which," Luna said, dropping her bag and rushing to the rock. She kicked off her shoes, removed her socks, and slipped her foot into a crevice. She began to climb.

Draco watched her a few moments, watched as her beautiful body pulled itself, up and up and up and up...

Wait...did I just think beautiful? Luna's not beautiful. She's gorgeo-no. She's weird. Who likes Loony freaking Lovegoof?

"Are you going, Draco?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and down at him.

He shook his head quickly and spun, climbing up the hill. He lost his footing several times, but managed to reach the top. He looked around. He could see everything from up here. His mother and father, the surrounding treetops, the darkening sky, the beginnings of a tornado...tornado?

"Luna!" Draco yelled. He slipped and began to skid down the side of the hill. He grasped several times, bloodying his fingers, until he caught a rock and quickly climbed down. "LUNA!"

"What, Draco?" she asked. She appeared suddenly behind him. "Oh, Merlin, are you okay?"

"Do I look bloody okay?" He snapped angrily. She wasn't fazed. "Luna. I think I saw a tornado."

"Don't worry. I saw it too."

"Don't worry?"

"There's a cave right there," she said as rain began to fall. Draco heard a crack of thunder.

"What about my parents?" Draco asked worriedly as he climbed into the small cave.

"They'll be fine if they hide behind the waterfall," Luna assured. "Here."

She began struggling with a heavy looking stone, and so Draco got up and helped her. They pushed it towards the entrance, and soon, they were enveloped in darkness only broken by a small stream of light coming from a crack in the top of the stone. Draco could hear the wind whistling outside. It came through the crack, cooling the already cold and damp cave.

Luna shivered. She had on only her camisole and shorts after all. Draco told himself that what he did next was only because he couldn't survive in the wilderness without her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay," she assured.

"No, it's really cold in here," Draco said, settling her on his lap. "And damp. You'll catch a cold."

Luna nodded, curling up, her hair tickling his nose.

"When do you think it will end?" Draco asked awkwardly after several minutes of silence.

"No way of knowing," Luna replied. "But I suppose when the wind stops it will be safe to come out."

They were startled by a large crash. A few tree leaves danced through the air as they fell through the crack. A sea of green could now be seen.

"This could be trouble," Luna mumbled. "But don't worry. We'll get out of this."

"This COULD be trouble?" Draco exclaimed, jumping up, leaving Luna on the ground. "DON'T worry? Luna, a tree just fell over the rock. We're going to die in here!"

"No we won't." She sounded close to tears.

Draco breathed deeply, glaring down at her. "This is all my fathers fault."

"How?"

"He couldn't deal with just a little bit of pain, and we had to go get him a doctor," Draco said angrily. "No, wait, scratch that. It's mum's fault. A no magic camping trip. Please. Honestly. We're wizards. We can't live without magic; we've had it all our lives. When it's just taken from us, we're as pathetic as...as..."

"As what?" Luna asked, staring up at him with her big, silvery eyes.

"YOU!" Draco roared. He had to get it out, take it out on someone. He couldn't fancy Luna. He would realize that when he crushed her feelings and found pleasure in her sadness. But he couldn't. When a look of pure sadness crept across her face, it tugged at Draco's heart, and he felt like crying.

Luna blinked, the sadness leaving her face, then stood, also angry. This was a side of Luna Draco didn't no existed. "You know what? I'd like to know just how exactly I'M pathetic. Because it seems to me that if we're searching for pathetic, you're the poster child. You knew right from wrong, but you followed in your fathers footsteps anyways because you were AFRAID of him. You did the dark lords bidding because you gave in to his tricks of torment. I was subject to the things he did! I was tortured and locked in a closet, while you paraded around just a floor above me, not even bothering to help, not bothering to think that maybe if you broke away from all of the badness of what was going on at the time, that if you just joined Harry Potter, you'd be serving a great cause, ridding the world of the bad caused by YOUR Lord! So I think you're the pathetic one. You're fear is pathetic! You and your father are PATHETIC!"

Draco couldn't contain himself. He slapped Luna across the face. Her head snapped to the side, and her eyes closed.

"Luna," Draco said, eyes widening. "Luna, I'm sorry." He took a step towards her, but she stepped back. "Luna, I'm-"

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. "I hate you!"

"Luna!"

He reached for her wrists, but she pulled back her fist and punched Draco in the nose. Draco heard a crack, but Luna didn't even apologize.

She walked to the other side of the cave and sat down in a corner, her hand holding her face. A few moments later, Draco heard her crying.

Draco punched the wall, angry with himself. The rough wall bit into his fist, and blood trickled down his hand. He didn't care. He punched over and over; throw after throw, until his hand was numb. As he pulled back to throw it forward again, something stopped him.

"Stop it," Luna said. "I'll fix your hand and your nose."

Draco had forgotten about his nose. It was most probably broken.

He sighed and nodded, then dropped to the ground.

"Do you still have those matches?" Luna asked. Draco cringed. There was absolutely no emotion whatsoever in her voice.

He nodded and handed them to her. Luna lit one and set fire to a small pile of branches she'd managed to scrounge up from what had fallen. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a first aid kit and a towel. She cleaned the fresh blood on his hand first, then his nose. She pulled out a familiar bottle.

"Oh, crap," Draco said, his breath picking up.

Luna was desperately trying to hold in her smile. "Hold out your hand."

"No, that's okay, I'm fine," Draco said, hiding his hand behind his back.

Luna rolled her eyes and nodded at the wall. "Look at that. It's disgusting. Your fist will get infected."

"How about we fix my nose first?" Draco nearly whined.

"Your nose is fine. It's not broken," Luna said. "Come on, now, hold out your hand."

Draco held out his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

His yell caused a pebble to move. This caused a clump of dirt to give under the weight of the tree. The tree tumbled down; letting in all of the wind and rain they couldn't hear before.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

Zdhdhdhdhd

Hi guys! Oh my gosh I thought I'd updated this a while ago but then I got a message and realized I didn't! O.O

Anyways so here it is. Hope you liked it.

Review please! Seriously if I get lots of reviews I normally don't leave it go for so long! Also, if you feel I'm slacking off, random messages always remind me that there are people out there depending on me for entertainment!


	4. Chapter 4

After several hours, Draco's whining over the spray ceased. They were both far too hungry and tired to do anything but sit and stare at the small opening at the top of the cage, through which they could see that the light was slowly fading.

"Draco?" Luna said. "Do you ever think about dying?"

Draco looked at Luna, alarmed. "What are you saying? Do you think we'll die in here, Luna? Because we won't. I swear to Merlin we won't."

"No, no," Luna said. Her voice was weak, from the cold, and from her being so tired and hungry. "I was just...wondering."

Draco sighed. "I guess everyone has, and if they haven't, they will sooner or later."

"Have you?" Luna persisted.

"Yeah, I have," Draco said. He sighed, and took a moment to collect himself. He hated thinking back to his days as a death eater.

"When I was serving the Dark Lord, I must have thought about it thousands of times," Draco said. "Especially on nights when I was in places I couldn't apparate because it would attract Order attention. I'd sleep all alone in a dark, damp cave, and just wonder about my death. Who'd cry for me? Who'd come to my funeral. That sort of thing."

Things were silent for a while, and Draco decided Luna wasn't going to answer.

"I would."

"What?" Draco said, surprised at the sudden closeness of her voice. He hadn't realized she'd moved closer to him.

"I said I would. Even back when you were a death eater, I would have gone to your funeral."

Draco blinked. "Really?"

"Sure. I mean, I knew you, and it would be sad to know I wouldn't see you ever again. Even though we never talked or anything, I still appreciated seeing every face at that school every day."

Draco regretted not talking to Luna at Hogwarts more deeply than anything in his life.

Luna was now close enough for Draco to hear her chattering teeth.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Not really," Luna said. "I'll be alright."

"No," Draco shook his head. "Come here."

He held out his arms for her. Luna hesitated, but then curled up on Draco's lap. He felt her sort of resisting once his arms closed around her slim form, but soon, she slumped, completely relaxed.

They sat like that for what could have been hours. Finally, Luna spoke.

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco smiled, the feeling of a genuine smile on his face feeling strange on his muscles. "Goodnight, Luna."

The next morning, Draco woke, and saw Luna was still in his arms. This was strange, because Luna normally woke at the crack of dawn to begin exercises. Draco only knew this because once when he was practicing Quidditch early so he could best Potter in the upcoming match, and she'd been doing aerobics in the center of the pitch.

"Luna?" Draco said, slightly jostling her. "Luna, wake up."

She moaned. "Why?"

"Because it's morning," Draco said, smiling.

"I want to sleep," she said groggily, almost whining, burying her face in Draco's chest.

"The wind has stopped. We have to find a way out of this cave."

Luna's eyes snapped open. "We're still in the cave."

Draco laughed. "Yup."

Luna groaned and pulled herself from Draco's chest, leaving Draco feeling bare and lonely. He watched from the cave floor as Luna pulled back her hair again, making it tighter. Then she retired her shoes, and began doing stretches. "Get ready, Draco," Luna said. "We're getting this tree out of here even if it's the last thing we do."

Draco stood. "And hopefully it's not the last thing we do."

Luna grinned and continued stretching.

Draco pulled off his shirt and began rifling through his backpack, then pulled his clean shirt over his head.

When Draco turned around and looked at Luna, it looked like she'd been facing him for a while. Draco shifted awkwardly.

Luna shook her head. "Errrr...why don't you turn around so I can change my shirt as well," she said nervously.

Draco nodded and turned around, however reluctantly.

"Alright," Luna said. Draco turned to see her just pulling the new, green tank top being pulled past her waist. She smiled at him. "Let's get working."

Draco nodded again, and they both faced the boulder blocking the entrance of the cave. They'd pushed it once, they could do it again.

Luna placed both of her hands on the edge peeking in, and began to push with all her might. Draco came up behind her, and pushed with Luna's force times ten trillion. He had to get her out of here.

The boulder just budged. Luna dropped her arms and sighed. "We're never going to get anywhere. We're starving and thirsty." She poked around in her bag and tossed Draco a granola bar and a bottle of water. Then they began again.

Luna had been right. As soon as they began pushing again, the boulder budged even farther.

After what seemed like hours of pushing, the two high fived. They'd made it far enough for the two of them to slip through.

Now all they had to do was climb over the tree, and they'd be out.

* * *

Hey guys! I just had random inspiration on this story, and I wrote this chapter in like forty-five minutes! Hope you liked it, and REVIEW please!

Just hit that sexy blue button. If you do, some of its sexy will wear off on you. :) And I'll be happy, so it's a win-win situation! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"You go first, Luna," Draco insisted. They'd been quarrling about this for several minutes now.

Luna, hands on hips, sighed. "Draco, we're being ridiculous. We could have been out and half way down the mountain by now. And I get the feeling all of this bad energy is attracting several different creatures."

"Er...what sorts of creatures?" Draco asked, looking around the cave nervously.

"Well, Sketchaflies, for one," Luna said. She scratched her arm. "I can feel them already. They're the things that make your skin scratch for no reason."

Now that he thought about it, his arms were getting a little itchy. "Okay, here's what we'll do," Draco said, leaning against the cave wall. "You climb out first, because I can barely make it anyways, and then you can try and get the tree out a little farther. Then I can climb out after you."

"That's a very clever plan, Draco," Luna said after a moment. She made sure her backpack was zippered and her shoe laces were tied tight, and she placed her foot firmly on the side of the cave. She squeezed herself through and soon disappeared from Draco's narrow view through the cave opening.

"Luna?" Draco called nervously.

"I'm here," she replied after a moment. She made a small groan of struggle. "I'm going to break off a few of these branches so you can get out, okay? It's sort of wet out here, though, because of the storm."

"Be careful, then, and don't slip," Draco called anxiously. He was suddenly regretting sending her out first. Could he trust her to be safe out there on her own? She was Luna, after all.

"Got it!"

At Luna's exclamation, a huge quantity of light flooded the cave, and Draco squinted. The opening was wide enough that he could walk out with ease. He turned before facing Luna on the outside and made sure that they had everything. Then he turned to Luna.

He winced at the bruise on his face, but it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Somehow he'd managed to keep himself under control enough not to totally harm her. He sort of wondered what a state he was in, with his nose and his fists.

Luna also visibly winced. "Look what I did to your nose..." She said, and sighed. She tenderly ran her fingers over the affected skin. "I'm sorry."

Draco looked at her seriously. Her hand was still on his face. He wrapped his own rough hand around hers and held it to his face. "You will _never _know how much I regret what I did last night."

Luna's big doe eyes stared into his. They seemed more sad than the rest of her face did from this very short distance.

Without another thought, Draco's mouth was on hers.

It lasted barely three seconds, but Draco felt an instant change in their relationship, and he quickly pulled back.

Luna wrapped her arms around his waist quickly, then turned from him and began stretching once more. "Okay," she said. "Time to go find help for your dad."

Draco had to use every last ounce of his willpower to move from that spot. He was beyond all normal throught processes by now.

He loved Luna.

It was the strangest thing he'd ever felt, loving who used to be his enemy, someone who he'd never been able to stand because of her strange ways and unique view on life.

And now he was looking at her in a whole new light.

She looked over her shoulder, long, shimmering hair whipping around ever so slightly, and she smiled at him. "Are you coming?"

Draco felt a natural smile pull across his face and he nodded. He jogged to her side and held out his hand.

His stomach dropped when she didn't seem to notice his outstretched hand, but after tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and some apparent thinking, she took his hand, another dopey little smiling gracing her lips, and they descended the mountain together.

...

The trip back up from the mountain wasn't nearly as eventful as the trip down. After a quick stop at a secret wizarding hospital, they were told that their portkey would be leaving in two days. Just enough time for them to get their enchanted toothbrush (the only thing they had to spare) back up the mountain and to Mr. Malfoy.

They stopped for the night just a bit ahead of the cave they had previously been stranded in, and then they finally returned to camp.

...

Hey guys! Only one more chapter after this one. :( But then there may also be a sequel, so keep an eye out for that!

Check out my update journal on my profile for more info, kay guys? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

After that weekend, the Malfoy's vowed never to go camping again. Draco and Luna returned to the wizarding world, while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy retired in a cottage far from anything neither wizard nor muggle.

It didn't take very long for Draco and Luna to begin dating, not long at all. In fact, the very weekend after they returned, Draco invited Luna to supper at his newly bought flat.

After three years of dating, the two were married.

Two more years, and Luna gave birth to twins, Anna and James.

"Mom, look at that cave," said Anna as they climbed the mountain.

Luna looked at her aged husband with a knowing smile. He smiled and sighed. "Yes, it's blocked by that bolder, though, so we probably shouldn't go inside."

"I'll go in," James announced.

Draco knew he was only trying to impress the pretty young red headed guide, Rose Weasley. She smiled, she knew what he was doing. She was smart, like her mother was.

"Hey, look at this!" He called out. James jumped out of the cave, something in his hands. A bloodied bandage, a can of some sort of disinfectant spray, and an old t-shirt. All items Draco recognized.

He looked at Luna. Her eyes were wide.

"That's so amazing!" Rose exclaimed. "Among all the guides at the station, there's this story we like to tell about these two enemies who climbed up on this mountain. They came back down and got caught in the great Tornado of 2000. (AN I honestly just picked a random date. Work with me. I don't know their actual ages) They hid in a cave, and when they came out, they were in love. This must be the cave!"

Rose rushed over to James, who was staring at her with an adoring gaze, as she took the shirt from his hands. "I'll bet this was his shirt." The two of them began talking.

Luna and Draco turned to each other, smiling. Draco wrapped an arm around Luna. "It appears we're a bit famous around here," he whispered. She smiled warmer.

"I think we were famous before anyways," she whispered back.

Draco's eyes gleamed. "Happy anniversary."

She cocked her head to the side. "What anniversary."

"The anniversary of the day I fell in love with you."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Luna."

"Oh, Draco," Luna said breathless and dreamily. "I love you too."

To this day, Draco mentally thanks his parents every night for making him go on such a horrible camping trip. Because in the end, it wasn't so horrible after all.

...

Hello, everyone! Well, here it is. The final chapter of my camping trip story. I'm not really fond of this chapter, it seemed too cheesy for me, I don't know. But maybe you liked it? Let me know. ;)

Bye guys!

Lovers Dream


End file.
